Des sentiments refoulés pour des années de désillusion
by Phoebus Lawford
Summary: Après une fête de retrouvailles, Mark décide d'inviter Byron à la tour d'Inazuma pour admirer la pleine lune. Mais ce beau spectacle amènera Mark à avouer ses sentiments à l'ex-capitaine de Zeus. Noms VF.


"Byron !"

Le blond se retourna et vit Mark le rejoindre. La fête s'était terminée tard, et tous étaient en train de rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient tous deux restés pour finir de nettoyer, et le brun l'avait rattrapé.

"Oui, Mark ?" répondit l'éphèbe en se tournant vers lui.

Il frémit en entendant le blond dire son nom. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude du tout...mais ça lui procurait toujours une sensation indéfinissable.

"Euh...je voulais te remercier...de nous avoir invités. Merci beaucoup, articula l'ancien capitaine d'Inazuma Japon.

-Non, c'est à moi de vous remercier, corrigea Byron avec un tendre sourire. Sans les Raimon et toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu terminer tous les préparatifs. Merci beaucoup, Mark."

Heureusement que l'obscurité du couloir et de la lune étaient là pour cacher les rougeurs du gardien. Mais au fond, venant de lui, des remerciements semblaient beaucoup à des paroles d'au revoir, et il ne voulait pas le quitter aussi vite. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, sinon, il n'aurait que d'autres choix que de rentrer chez lui, et retrouver sa chère et tendre femme qui ne cessait d'être sur son dos depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

"Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?" demanda l'entraîneur de Kirkwood, le sortant de ses pensées.

Sa voix angélique le fit revenir à lui, et une idée, qui semblait pourtant évidente, lui vint en mémoire :

"Eh, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille à la tour ?

-La tour ?

-Oui ! Le clair de lune doit être splendide vu de là-haut ! Et puis...ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé ensemble."

L'ex-capitaine de Zeus le regarda un instant, surpris, avant de sourire, chose que le coach de Raimon adorait :

"Oui, pourquoi pas !"

…

Mark alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde en métal une fois monté, et Byron murmura, se mettant à ses côtés :

"Tu avais raison, cet endroit est réellement magnifique, murmura le blond, de peur de briser le magnifique silence qui s'était marié à la pleine lune cette nuit."

Mark regarda le blond. Avec la lumière lunaire et la légère brise qui lui passaient dans les cheveux, bien qu'attachés, son cœur s'emballait de plus belle. Ces yeux, cette bouche, tout ce corps...ça faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il le voulait. Il avait déjà remarqué pendant le match de la finale que le capitaine en face de lui était d'une grande beauté. Après la finale, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, c'était comme une obsession. Alors quand Byron avait rejoint les Raimon, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. C'était un rêve, pour lui. Rêve qui s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait quitté l'équipe suite à ses blessures. Il avait tellement souffert de ça que cela lui torturait l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Il aurait voulu qu'il partage cette aventure avec eux, il l'avait envisagé. Mais elle avait été plus courte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après le FFI, quelques années passèrent ou il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son beau milieu de terrain blond. Sans relâche. Il n'était plus tombé amoureux. Jamais.

Mais justement...comment aurait réagi ses parents s'ils avaient appris que leur fils, leur tendre fils dont ils attendaient des petits-enfants...était homosexuel ? Ça avait été dur à admettre pour lui. Il avait dut nier son homosexualité pendant une décennie, et bien qu'il savait qu'Axel et Jude l'étaient, ils n'avaient pas pu se résigner à leur parler. Enfin, il aurait voulu...mais voilà que Natsumi le demandait en mariage.

Ça avait été une douche froide. Littéralement. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la ''séduire'', et voilà que ça lui tombait dessus du jour au lendemain. Il ne la détestait pas, ce n'était pas ça, le problème, c'était tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer les femmes ! Mais le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Après une mûre réflexion où il avait réalisé que les couples homosexuels n'avaient aucune chance de s'intégrer dans la société et que, de toute manière, l'élu de son cœur, n'allait jamais tomber amoureux de lui, il avait accepté. Depuis, tous les sourires, tous les cadeaux, tout le plaisir qu'il offrait à sa femme lors d'actes sexuels étaient faux. Il avait même besoin de s'imaginer qu'une autre personne était en dessous de lui pour jouir. Il était désespéré de toutes ces dissimulations. Longtemps, 4 ans, en fait, qu'il supportait tout ça, mais en plus, en ce moment, sa femme lui cassait les pieds. Il en avait marre. Plus que marre.

Le blond tourna la tête en voyant Mark triturer son doigt, afin d'y enlever son alliance. Il réussit alors à l'enlever, et l'anneau laissa sur son doigt une marque qui représentait probablement sa faiblesse d'esprit à toujours accepter qu'on s'acharne sur lui. Mais il s'agissait d'une époque révolue.

C'est donc sans même que le blond puisse dire quoi que ce soit qu'il prit de l'élan et jeta sa bague au loin dans la forêt qui s'étendait devant la tour. Le blond cria :

"Mark ! Ton alliance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-J'en ai marre...j'en ai trop marre..."murmura t-il, le visage baissé.

Le blond le regarda, et Mark avoua d'une traite, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences (c'était Mark, après tout) :

"Byron, je t'aime.

-Q...Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré. Et même si tu ne faisais jamais attention à moi, moi, je t'observais tout le temps. Ça a été une déchirure pour moi quand tu as été blessé contre Chaos...mais j'ai été tellement content quand je t'ai revu au FFI, tu n'imagines pas...Et même après le FFI, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Je pensais tout le temps à toi, c'était devenu une obsession. Et...Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'épouser Natsumi ! Je voulais me persuader que je ne t'aimais plus, que c'était une stupidité d'adolescent, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me défaire de ton image et de ton sourire. Je n'en peux plus de me cacher pour me faire accepter...tant pis du regard des autres, je le dis ouvertement et sans peur : je n'ai que toi en tête et je n'envisage pas ma vie autrement qu'avec toi !"

Le blond était tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait même pas à bouger. Et pour lui prouver ses dires, Mark s'approcha du blond, pinça son menton entre ses doigts et scella leurs lèvres. C'est en sentant sa langue chaude lécher ses lèvres que Byron réalisait réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de lutter contre le désir qui le surpassait. Mais ce dernier eut raison de lui et il se laissa faire, Mark le poussant contre les barres de fer derrière lui, prenant ensuite sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue du brun fit intrusion dans sa bouche, leurs deux langues se livrant à une danse passionnée. A court d'air, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur respiration, avant de recommencer. Mark approcha l'androgyne de lui en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue et, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha la main de celui qu'il aimait. L'éphèbe ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant le plus grand passer sa main sur sa hanche, l'approchant dangereusement de son entre-jambe. Sans retenue, il poussa le brun en arrière, celui-ci manquant de tomber dans le vide.

"E...Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça..."reprit Mark en sortant de sa transe.

Byron reprit son souffle, toujours perturbé par le geste de son ami, et déglutit en se redressant :

"...Non, ce n'est pas grave...oublions ça, tu veux ?

-C...Comment ça, oublier ? demanda Mark, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui, oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je..."

Mark remarqua qu'il tremblait. Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur ? Avait-il été trop loin ? Plus il y pensait, et plus sa culpabilité augmentait. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

"Oublions cette soirée. Bonne nuit, Mark, conclut l'androgyne, encore tremblotant.

-Attends, Byron !"

Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il lui attrapa le poignet et déclara :

"Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas oublier ça ! Si c'est mon geste qui a été trop brusque, je suis désolé ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais...je t'en prie, ne pars pas..."  
Il voyait bien que le brun était à deux doigts de tomber en larmes, mais sur le coup, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être égoïste. Tout ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Alors dans un mouvement brutal, il dégagea son poignet, et dit :

''Je suis désolé, Mark."

Il s'en alla ensuite, le brun restant immobile, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? En à peine 3 minutes, il avait réussi à gâcher le reste de sa vie. Alors qu'il l'imaginait lumineuse, magnifique, parfaite avec son amour, le voilà qui l'imaginait avec sa femme irascible et envahissante. Il n'en croyait pas. Pris d'un malaise, il s'appuya contre la rambarde, et se passa une main devant les yeux. Tous ses rêves, et son amour, celui qu'il voulait depuis tant de temps...tout était parti en fumée.

 ** _Bonjour, tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le deviner, je suis nouvelle, et voici le premier texte que je poste ici ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ! Si vous pouviez me reviewer, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Je manque énormément d'expérience, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir l'avis d'autres personnes ! Sur ce, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)_**


End file.
